Solitude
by rultas
Summary: And there, Iceland, a little boy representing a whole country, stood, watching his little creatures frolic and live; watching them with a blank face; and watching them with a nagging feeling of loneliness.


**I like this one, though I'm not a really big fan of the Nordics. I hope I got them (especially Iceland) in character!**

**Also, if you review, please tell me if you like the way I wrote it. If the line breaks are fine and such. I want to know if others can bear it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia - Axis Powers nor the characters Iceland and Norway. I also don't own the country of Iceland. Only this plot.**

**

* * *

**Solitude

The cold wind blew. The water splashed onto him. The sound of the roaring sea deafened his ears.

He was still lost at sea.

The water numbed him. The horizon never stayed still. He never drowned. He had no people. He was not afraid.

He was still lost at sea.

* * *

There were times when he would go down from the mainland and look at the sea. It was vast, empty and alive.

There were the occasional birds and animals roaming about. He also had his favorite pet Puffin. Some of the animals annoyed him, but he barely remembered the time when he heard nothing at all.

* * *

He was never lonely. Though, sometimes he felt something was missing.

He did not know what loneliness felt like.

Then, one day, when he was playing with a few of his strange little animals (he liked the feeling of 'owning' something. "His" little animals. He liked the sound of it), something appeared in the sea.

Now, that was a strange sight. The object in the horizon did not look like any creature he had seen before.

The object docked on the shores of his land, his _body_, and out of it came a man like him, only a bit older. The man had brought other men with him, but they were different. In a while, some of the 'different' men became his people. The others returned out to the sea, but some came back. His people grew.

The first man, the one like him, told him that he had become a Nation. The man was a Nation too. He was named Norge, but in the future, he would be called Norway more often.

Norway also gave the younger Nation a name. He was Ísland. Iceland.

Iceland. Norway's younger brother. Norway. Iceland's older brother.

Iceland had always thought he was content in the middle of his sea. He did not know what loneliness felt like.

* * *

When Iceland met his other brothers, he was secretly glad that he belonged somewhere. He was happy with his people, but without Norway, he wouldn't even have a people. He was afraid that he would be doomed to be alone forever. He was afraid that some day, the company of his little creatures wouldn't be enough. Would he even still exist?

* * *

It was times like this when Iceland felt at peace.

He was standing on a cliff overlooking the sea (_his _sea, as he once thought). The sea was vast, empty and wild. He remembered it to be bigger.

His other little creatures played around. This was the place where few humans ventured. This was his solitude.

He remembered a time when he called his little creatures, especially his dear Mr. Puffin (because they just _had_ to be his), his sole companions.

It was a time when he didn't know what he was, and didn't care. A time when he only played and wondered. A time when he knew nothing about emotions. A time when he didn't know fear or sadness or guilt or love.

Iceland did not know of emotions then. He, like many other Nations, had felt that emotions were something he could not truly grasp.

He was not human. He was a Nation.

But Nations still felt emotions, didn't they?

And there, Iceland, a little boy representing a whole country, stood, watching his little creatures frolic and live; watching them with a blank face; and watching them with a nagging feeling of loneliness.

* * *

**I feel that I didn't do much justice to the ending, but I think it's alright. What do you guys think?**

**I'd love feedback! I also want to know if this style is alright. I wanted to use Iceland's and Norway's real names, but I don't know them. Oh well, they could have had more impact.  
**


End file.
